


Crocodile Hunter

by XiggyMatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: DoflaCroc, Dofladile, DoflamingoxCrocodile, DofuWani, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiggyMatsu/pseuds/XiggyMatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Flamingo attempts to woo a stubborn Croc, and the Croc might just let him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Late Night, An Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness... 
> 
> I've been waiting to get on here for what seems like forever, so it's with great pleasure that I reupload my works from FF.net

**Chapter One:** A Late Night, An Unwelcome Visitor

The underwater office had been quiet for hours as Sir Crocodile sat studying the documents laid out before him. The sun having gone down, the only light in the room radiated from the small lamp that was perched on the corner of his desk. He let out a long sigh and set down a particularly irritating report from Mr. 2, rubbing his temple.

"If it wasn't for his strength and Devil Fruit ability, that damn ballerina would have felt my right hand long ago," he thought darkly.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the dark ceiling, wishing he could hurry up and commence his plan. Alabasta itself was a prize; a whole country of sand and plenty of naïve pawns for him to control. But if he could get the _weapon_ … A smile slowly spread across his scarred face as he imagined himself claiming its power as his own.

Unbeknownst to Crocodile, he was being watched. His limited vision in the dimly lit room allowed for the intruder to go unnoticed as he observed the Shichibukai peruse his collection of reports. Having seen the Warlord finally relax, the intruder found his chance.

A smug smile on his face, Don Quixote Doflamingo raised his hands slightly in the darkness.

Crocodile felt the faintest tug as his body was seized. He tensed when he heard a light chuckle from the shadows.

"Doflamingo, you bastard! How did you get in?" he hissed.

The soft shuffling of feet issued from the darkness as the tall man came into view.

"Fuffuffu, so you remember me now? I thought you had forgotten me, Croco-man…" he accused playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

Crocodile eyed the unwelcome visitor with distaste. The two warlords had indeed met previously, but he preferred not to think of those encounters.

"Who could forget an idiot like you? What do you want?" he demanded, trying uselessly to shift into sand.

Somehow the puppet master could negate his Logia abilities as well, much to Crocodile's displeasure.

"Aww, don't you remember? We had a date. The last time we met you promised we'd see each other again!" he whined sarcastically.

Though the last meeting between the two had ended with both of them quite satisfied with the end result, Crocodile did not recall making any plans for those events to repeat themselves.

"The only times I'm obligated to see you are when those old fools in the Government decide that they need to call a meeting, and even then it's by force." He tried once again to shift, but the smiling man had him pinned to his chair.

Doflamingo pouted mockingly and sat down on the desk, swinging his long legs around to where he was facing his prey. Crocodile looked up at the looming figure. Being fairly tall himself, he always found it unnerving when Doflamingo was so close, given that the man had a good two feet on him. The flamboyantly-pink feathered coat that hung over his shoulders only served to make the man appear larger. Crocodile could not help but notice that the younger Shichibukai had chosen a relatively low-cut shirt as usual, exposing his well-toned body just enough to make the older man feel slightly embarrassed for looking.

Though he wore sunglasses even in the night, Doflamingo did not miss that reaction. The flush had been brief, but his quick eyes had caught it and the futile attempt to hide it. He smirked and leaned in close to the other man, who attempted to scoot his chair back. He flicked a finger and Crocodile's face was brought forward almost to meet his.

The older man scowled, wanting nothing more than to drive his hook into the younger's side. Doflamingo grinned widely as he let his legs drop over the other side of the desk, scattering some of Crocodile's important documents.

"You damn bird, I need those-" his words were cut off as Doflamingo stole a kiss.

He growled in protest, but the invisible strings held him still. A familiar feeling of desire began to stir inside him, something that only seemed to happen when he met with this man. He hated feeling attracted to someone who got under his skin so much, and always felt like he was being manipulated in more ways than one whenever the puppeteer was around. He had always hesitated to respond to the younger man's advances, but lately he found the effort more trying than necessary. Much to his chagrin, Crocodile sometimes even contemplated pursuing the bastard himself.

His thoughts wavered as he thought of their last encounter. The sickening amount of joy he felt when the Warlord had sought him out after a meeting at Headquarters, the embarrassment of having the younger man "force" him to do things that can't be mentioned outside closed doors, the intense pleasure of that evening and the sinfully delicious smile Crocodile had received upon waking wrapped in the arms of that man the next morning.

And, apparently, Doflamingo had decided it was time for Round Two.

Crocodile didn't have the opportunity to respond before the kiss was over; the lips that had sent shivers down his spine during their last get-together had drawn back and were once again smirking down at him.

"I guess you forgot about me after all, Crocodile," he said somewhat sadly, despite the smile on his face.

Once again, Crocodile felt the familiar tug on his limbs as his actions became the will of the man in front of him. He found himself being forced to unbuckle his own belt; unzipping his pants the Shichibukai realized to his embarrassment that his recollections of the previous meeting had begun to arouse him.

Doflamingo seemed to take this as a good sign. Laughing under his breath, he made the other Warlord fondle himself. The soft gasp that issued from the older man was followed by a poorly suppressed groan as he was forced to withdraw his own member from its confines and stroke it at the younger's behest.

Heat began to creep onto Crocodile's face as he watched his own hand being guided along his shaft, the ghostly tug of Doflamingo's ability urging his rhythm faster.

"That's a good look for you, Croco-man," Doflamingo teased, getting a thrill from the sight of the older man struggling to hold in his pleasured reactions.

Another low moan escaped his lips as Crocodile felt the pressure in his loins begin to build. He wanted to come, certainly, but his pride made him try his hardest to hold out. The futility of his struggle was made apparent when Doflamingo decided to speed the situation along.

He had dipped his head low so quickly that Crocodile gave a surprised shout as he felt the long tongue caress his tip. That had been enough to break his concentration and send him over the edge; his shout becoming a rather loud moan as he released onto the younger man's face.

Grinning despite his mouth having been covered in semen, Doflamingo looked up at Crocodile pointedly and licked his lips clean. The older Warlord swallowed hard as he watched, he could already feel another erection coming on.

Crocodile was sure that his face was quite pink in the lamplight, which Doflamingo confirmed, "You look so cute." His voice was low as he brought his mouth up close to Crocodile's ear. "I could just eat you up…"

Crocodile shivered despite himself, making the other man chuckle softly into his hair as he trailed kisses down behind the older man's ear to his neck. He pulled at the scarf around Crocodile's neck as though he were unwrapping a gift, letting it fall to the floor as he continued to kiss down to the now visibly trembling man's collarbone.

"What's wrong, babe?" he said between kisses, "You cold?"

Crocodile no longer felt any need to come up with a snide remark for his fellow Warlord's mocking. He was merely enjoying the sensations that rocked through his body as Doflamingo's tongue now ghosted along his overly-sensitive skin.

Doflamingo seemed to think this was enough teasing, for he then chose to resume his puppeteering. Crocodile began to undress himself as the tendrils of the devil fruit user willed him. Doflamingo chose then to discard his trademark sunglasses, wanting to gaze unhindered on the body of the man he so dearly wished to be his lover.

Having been otherwise distracted, a now fully naked Crocodile was surprised when he looked up into Doflamingo's stunningly bright cerulean eyes. The desire that had been boiling in his gut now surged as he felt himself being lost in those pools, like he had in the last incident.

"You ought to leave the shades off." He remembered himself saying. "It's a shame that you hide your eyes like that, you'd be unstoppable if you used them more often."

Doflamingo had only laughed. "But then you might become immune to them, Croco-chan…"

Once again, Crocodile found himself fully immersed in those baby blues, and did not resist as Doflamingo kissed him. The kiss deepened, their tongues touching as the older man caved in. He didn't fight, he knew what he wanted. As the two finally broke apart for air, he had made up his mind.

"Now." He stated simply, giving Doflamingo a meaningful look.

"Fufufu… that's not how it works. You know better, Crocodile. Ask me nicely," he said in his most patronizing voice.

Crocodile decided that his pride would have to lose to his lust for now. "Doflamingo, I want- I want you to- fuck me…" he said softly, allowing his desire to show on his face. Then, for good measure, he threw in, " _hard_ …"

Doflamingo, looking severely pleased with himself, began to undress.

"Yes, _Sir_ …"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----Originally posted on FF.net on 02/13/2012-----
> 
> Holy Crap! I just finished the first chapter of my first fanfiction! *feels accomplished*
> 
> The idea for this has been swimming around in my head for a while, and I had the first part of this written out in my phone (I have an older phone, so I had it saved as a text message in my Drafts, lol). The title was inspired by a Deviation of the same name that I found on DevArt.
> 
> I absolutely lo~ve this pairing, so don't worry. I will be writing more of this. Chapter Two will be full of lemony goodness.
> 
> Until then, please review! I'd like to know what y'all think of my first go at writing for the masses (or at least for Fujoshi like myself)


	2. A Fogged Window, A House Guest

**Chapter Two:** A Fogged Window, A House Guest

The usual chill of the spacious room was long forgotten by the two overheated individuals. The pale light of the rising moon that permeated the water surrounding the casino barely reached the hidden office, but it was enough for Doflamingo to see the flushed face of his lover.

Crocodile had insisted that they turn off his desk lamp before proceeding, still wishing to retain some of his dignity. What he hadn't been expecting was the way that the limited moonlight illustrated Doflamingo's nude form. While the younger man had always worn revealing shirts, Crocodile had still been unprepared for how powerful the man's body seemed. Aside from the rippling pectorals that usually peeked out from his colleague's tantalizingly low-cut shirt, his abdominals were so well crafted that the older man would have sworn that they were the work of a sculptor. He dared not to gaze too long at the lower half of Doflamingo's body, feeling as though he would start to drool. The younger man did not seem to be ashamed of his nudity seeing as how he had his legs spread wide as they dangled off the desk.

The tanned skin looked warm in the silvery shimmer that filtered through the windows, and Crocodile could feel the heat radiating off of him as the Shichibukai drew closer.

"I don't wanna mess up your work, babe." He said, kissing along the older man's neck, eliciting a shiver. "So why don't we take this elsewhere?"

Before he could issue a snide remark about the already scattered paperwork, Crocodile had been scooped up into Doflamingo's arms, who moved them closer to the window. He barely had time to appreciate the broad, warm chest before the younger man set him down on the frigid floor.

Crocodile sucked air through his teeth when his heated skin touched the icy blue stone, almost wishing the other man would hold him again to regain the heat that was being leached from his body.

Doflamingo didn't leave him alone for long, immediately beginning to sample the tasty morsel that lay below him. He hungrily kissed and sucked along Crocodile's collarbone while his hands roamed around the muscled chest of his colleague. He smirked as his hand brushed a nipple, making Crocodile gasp slightly.

The older Shichibukai seemed to be cold.

The nipples were nearly as hard as the erection that pressed into Doflamingo's leg, and the younger man relished the low moans that slipped through Crocodile's lips as he teased them both. Rubbing his knee between the legs of the man below him, the Warlord trailed his tongue down to the pert chest and nipped and sucked to his heart's content. The victim of this assault couldn't form the words to protest as he gasped and squirmed beneath the relentless attack.

Having had enough with the tortuous ministrations of his sadistic colleague, Crocodile took it upon himself to hurry the situation along.

Placing his remaining hand at the base of Doflamingo's skull, he forced the younger man to meet him in a rough kiss. Maneuvering his hook to replace his right arm, he trailed his hand down to caress the other man's growing desire.

Doflamingo groaned into Crocodile's mouth as his cock was taunted by his lover's feather-light touch.

The larger man shuddered as the hand began to seriously work his shaft, applying just the right amount of pressure to keep him from coming for a long while. He opened his eyes, which had somehow fluttered closed, and felt something in his gut tighten as Crocodile stared back with a visage nothing short of sinful.

Tendrils of his hair had fallen into his face, and the scar that stretched across his face was in a sea of flames. The blush on his cheeks and the lust in his eyes told Doflamingo that he better get to the point.

The puppeteer lifted his left hand from the slightly bruised nipple he had been punishing, and his fingers twitched. Crocodile tensed, anticipating the loss of his motor-skills, but was surprised when a small bottle rocketed out of the back pocket of Doflamingo's discarded slacks.

His words came in quick pants as he lubricated his partner.

"Alright babe, gotta get you ready…" He stuck in two fingers at once, causing Crocodile to momentarily stop his tortuous stroking and arch his back, "You like that, hmm? Fufufu~ "

He brought his mouth back to the older Warlord's, slipping in his skillful tongue. Resuming the preparations, he stretched and scissored until his talented fingers found Crocodile's sweet spot. His moan muffled against Doflamingo's mouth, Crocodile tried his best to concentrate on stroking as the younger man repeatedly prodded his prostate. Just when the ache in his cock was beginning to feel like too much, Crocodile whimpered as another finger was added.

Concerned by the uncharacteristic sound, Doflamingo broke their kiss and looked once more into the heated face of the man below him.

A slight sheen of sweat had broken out across Crocodile's brow, his hair now lank about his face. The earring in his right ear glistened in the moonlight, which had cast the pale man in an eerily beautiful glow. He watched as Crocodile writhed beneath him, somehow managing to keep his steady pace on Doflamingo's member whilst being fingered.

Doflamingo licked his lips; the older Shichibukai looked delicious.

He removed the heavy hook that still held him close and slowly removed his fingers from the other man. Crocodile glanced questioningly at Doflamingo, pausing in his devoted effort.

"You ready?"

The younger Warlord reclaimed control of his length and rubbed eagerly at Crocodile's entrance. Doflamingo looked so desperate to claim him, the older man decided that a curt nod would have to do. Though he probably would have proceeded anyway, the Warlord felt his own face heat up as he saw the meek blush that darkened the face of the man below him as he gave his permission.

He didn't give him a chance to change his mind.

Crocodile gasped as the younger man lurched forward, fully seating himself in one quick strike.

"Bastard!" he hissed, "You damn bird- _Shit_!"

His complaints were lost in a storm of curses as Doflamingo began to move. Though he started slowly, he soon began to thrust heartily into the tight hole. The gasps and moans that filled the air were not entirely Crocodile's; finding that the older man was a bit tighter than he remembered, Doflamingo was beginning to feel a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen.

" _Ah_ ~ I recall- _hmm_ you saying that you- _oh hell_ wanted it hard?" he said as he worked himself up into a frenzy, slamming into Crocodile.

But the older man was beyond the ability to speak. His sweet spot having been rediscovered, Doflamingo had been successfully hitting his target with every frantic movement. Crocodile could feel it now; he wasn't going to be able to hold back anymore.

He swung his left arm up and managed to catch his hook around the other man's neck without damaging him. He pulled Doflamingo's face to his and crushed their lips back together, their tongues dancing a seductive routine between the two of them. Crocodile bucked his hips to meet the thrusts of his colleague, causing both of them to cross the threshold into bliss.

They came simultaneously; Doflamingo releasing deep into Crocodile, who in turn coated both of their stomachs with his own seed.

The two lay pressed together, the younger still inside his lover, and made no effort to move as they caught their breath. Doflamingo chuckled softly, his mirth ruffling Crocodile's hair. He had looked up to find that the large glass windows that surrounded them had fogged up from their heated efforts.

The afterglow was sweet for the two Warlords, as rare for them as the finest wine to a pauper. Finally, Doflamingo removed himself from his colleague, and rolled over to his side. He propped his head up with his hand and stared into the face of the man he had just made love to. Crocodile's eyebrows were knit together slightly, as if he were considering something, his eyelids closed. For a moment, he thought about pushing his luck and attempting to kiss the older man again, but he felt like living.

To his surprise, Crocodile spoke, his voice deep and carefully controlled.

"My office," he began, slowly opening his eyes to fix Doflamingo in a cold glare, "is off limits to you. If you ever come here again, I'll run you through…" As if to reinforce his words, he lifted his hook; the mass of gold held a glimmer of a threat in it.

The younger man seemed unfazed, smirking over at his colleague.

"So I guess I'll just meet you at your place then?" he teased jokingly.

Crocodile's icy glare remained frigid for a moment, but then he sighed heavily.

He quickly weighed his options: Either accept the younger man's feelings and have to put up with his antics, or run the risk of his plans for Baroque Works being ruined by the horny bird's rejection issues.

"If you must." He said simply, watching Doflamingo's eyes grow to the size of saucers, the usual grin absent from his shocked face.

When the gears in Doflamingo's mind began to turn again, a triumphantly smug smile plastered itself to his features. He barely hesitated before deciding to test Crocodile's new-found resolve.

Trailing his free hand up the abdomen of the man beside him, he felt Crocodile twitch slightly beneath his light touch. Doflamingo brought his large hand up to cup the side of the Warlord's face, laughing as he saw the man blush once more. He pushed himself back over to the older man, who eyed him incredulously as he brought his face up level to his.

"Hey, Croco-man," he chided, stroking his long fingers along the side of Crocodile's jaw. "Can I spend the night?"

The feigned innocence on Doflamingo's face made the older Warlord melt into his touch. He raised himself up to where his lips barely brushed the younger man's, tickling his face with his breath as he spoke.

"I'll get my coat." he said, losing himself once more in the deep aquamarine of the Warlord's eyes.

Doflamingo smirked into the kiss that Crocodile cautiously applied, feeling as if they were teenagers attempting their first. The sweetness of his colleague's lips betrayed the man's normally stubborn attitude, making the younger believe that it had been a front the whole time he had known him.

Only breaking the passionate exchange when they felt they could no longer breathe, the former pirates gathered their scattered clothes and dressed quickly.

Having decided that they would take care of the mess later, Crocodile looked forward to a long bath in his condominium. As they pulled their coats on and ascended the stairs into Rain Dinners, he mulled over the idea of asking Doflamingo to join him in the large tub that awaited him at home.

Finding the thought a little too embarrassing, he pushed it aside for now.

Fending off Ultraking, the eager-to-please manager, and ignoring the questioning gaze from Nico Robin, Crocodile's business partner who was seated at the bar, the two conspicuous men made their way through the crowd of the façade for Baroque Works Base of Operations. The new couple stepped out into the chilled night air of Rainbase and proceeded toward Crocodile's abode.

Having never been there, Doflamingo was gleefully anticipating getting a glimpse into the Warlord's home life. His mirth spurred him into risking a swing from the hook.

After turning down a poorly lit alleyway, he sneaked his left hand into Crocodile's right. He felt the man beside him stiffen, quickly sending the younger Shichibukai a shocked glare. Crocodile swiftly assessed the situation, glancing about conscientiously to see that they were alone.

Doflamingo chortled lightly as the obstinate man finally relaxed and allowed their fingers to lace together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----Originally posted on FF.net on 02/20/2012-----
> 
> Just a bit of fluff at the end to make me gush with tender-hearted joy. *tears up* Also, I considered saying that Crocodile lived in an out of the way mansion but, considering that he was planning to move to a castle anyway, I decided that he probably would have lived in a swank condo in town (To be described in the next chapter).
> 
> Thank you to anyone who's reviewed/liked/read my story! It means so much...
> 
> The first chapter was relatively short because I was just getting the story going and I figured I'd test the waters a bit to see if anyone liked my insane drivel, most of the chapters should be longer. I also put it up in the DoflaDile group on DevArt (and a couple others), and got a few favorites (A big "Thank you!" to those people as well~)
> 
> ANYway... The next chapter may be just storyline; I'm not sure if there will be lemons yet, but this is definitely not going to be the end of the CrocoMingo happy-sexytimes. Since the story begins before the beginning of the run-ins with the Straw-Hats, the two will have some opportunity to build the relationship up before Operation Utopia's commencement and Crocodile's arrest.
> 
> I hope to make my first story a long one, so bear with me whilst I plod along like a lovesick idiot. (Oh, how I love them~~)


	3. A Quick Soak, An Awakened Predator

**Chapter Three:** A Quick Soak, An Awakened Predator

As they walked hand-in-hand, Crocodile was looking everywhere but the man he had been leading to his home. Though he hated to admit it to himself, he was genuinely pleased with his current situation. There was only one thing that began to bother him.

Where was this going?

Truthfully, Crocodile had long ago resigned himself to being in a relationship with the idiot, but the question had always plagued him. What did Doflamingo want out of it? If it were just for the sex, which neither would deny was _amazing_ , the older Shichibukai would skewer him.

Being a very serious person, he would not take it lightly if the younger man had just been toying with him.

The taller man scanned the area wondering which building he would be staying in. Still preoccupied with his thoughts, Crocodile bemusedly guided his lover toward a rather swank looking building at the edge of the residential district. Letting his hand fall, he paused momentarily in front of the entrance; half because he needed to wait for the doorman, and half because he was inwardly laughing at the look on Doflamingo's face. The younger man must have been taken aback by the building as he was now openly gawking at it.

Doflamingo had seen his fair share of ritzy locales, but this took the freakin' cake.

It was just so _Crocodile_.

From what he could see of the lobby through the expansive tinted glass that made up the outside of the building, the lower floor had obviously been decorated by people that knew how lavish the Warlord liked it.

Gold accents adorned all of the plush furniture, surely upholstered with the finest fabrics; lush rugs that you could only find in the desert country lay out over the glistening stone, their deep colors contrasting beautifully with the sandy gold of the floor. In one corner, a magnificent fountain that featured several marble bananawani; in the other, a large elevator with doors made out of what seemed to be the same gold as its owner's hook.

It all seemed to sparkle at the master's homecoming.

A squat man in his sixties almost materialized out of thin air as he rushed out the doors to usher them inside, begging Crocodile for forgiveness.

"I assure you, Sir; I had no intention on being tardy! We were not expecting you to return this evening, with your work…"

He hesitated as he took notice of the taller, outrageously dressed man to his master's side. The poor doorman blanched when he realized the second man's identity, his small eyes bulging as he observed the homicidal smirk that always lingered on the feathered man's face.

Crocodile waved off the apology with his hooked hand, causing the small man to flinch.

"No matter, Bicksley, I've finished for tonight. I merely wish to retire to my suite. Please advise the kitchen that my guest and I would like a light supper to be delivered, but remind them to knock." His expression darkened slightly as he gazed warningly at the now cowering man, "There are many… _sensitive_ subjects my colleague and I wish to discuss."

Eager to leave the presence of the two intimidating men, Bicksley bowed quickly and ran off again before disappearing down a passage next to the entryway that Doflamingo hadn't noticed.

Leading the way, Crocodile opened the elevator and beckoned his guest to follow.

The closed chamber was spacious; something the larger man was not used to as his stature usually caused him discomfort in these situations. With Crocodile being nearly as tall as he was, he supposed that he shouldn't be surprised.

The smaller man did not speak as they ascended, instead choosing to stare a hole into the control panel, his arms crossed under his coat and brow furrowed. The younger man watched him through his peripheral, wondering if his new lover was reconsidering their relationship before it had a chance to really begin.

His gut tightened as his doubts clouded his previous joy.

When the doors parted, Crocodile stepped off into what looked to be a foyer. Following his host closely, Doflamingo momentarily forgot about his concerns to take in the vast residence he had been led into.

Just as ornate as the lobby, the apartments he had entered were everything Doflamingo had been expecting and then some. More of the expensive furniture was scattered throughout the spacious rooms; chic, sophisticated, and surprisingly comfortable looking. Exquisite tapestries hung from the walls, adding rich color to the suite. The only thing that was surprising to the blonde was the warmth that radiated from the man's dwelling, as he had anticipated a cold, functional house that was used only for a place to sleep.

The lived-in feel of the home made him realize again that maybe Crocodile had a side to him that he hadn't seen.

A side that the Warlord was eager to see more of.

Hanging his heavy coat on a rack in the living room, Crocodile offered his guest a seat on a nearby couch. He unbuttoned his sleeves and loosened his scarf as he watched Doflamingo settle himself on the sofa, his strange habit of choosing odd places to perch emerging as the younger Shichibukai settled on the arm rest, letting his long legs cross over the cushions.

A small grin quirked at the sides of the older man's mouth as he watched the curious bird explore the room with his eyes. Leaning against a chest of drawers, he grimaced as he felt the uncomfortable mess in his pants that he had been ignoring. He needed a bath, and he needed a smoke.

The latter thought made him realize that it had been hours since he had last lit up, suddenly igniting a fierce yearning for nicotine. He turned to fish in the coat for his cigar box after retrieving the lighter in his pants pocket. The Warlord withdrew his cutter and a cigar from the box and turned back to his visitor, vaguely aware he was being watched as he prepared to satisfy his craving.

A short laugh made him pause and look up. He locked eyes with Doflamingo through his shades, and raised a questioning eyebrow at the amusement on the younger man's face.

The Shichibukai smirked as he explained, "I see you still have the gift I gave you last time, fufufu~" He indicated the guillotine cutter in Crocodile's hand. "You like it, then?"

The violet-haired man felt his face tinge pink and lowered his eyes as he placed the tobacco in his teeth, carefully cutting the cap off and lighting it, rotating the cigar as he puffed. Placing the cutter back in his coat along with the lighter, he let a long stream of smoke escape his mouth as he sighed with satisfaction.

"It was high quality," he said simply.

Crocodile looked defiantly into the other man's eyes, trying to dispel any hint of the embarrassment he had shown.

Expecting to see a smug grin plastered over the bastard's face, he was floored by the warm smile that he received. Once again, Crocodile felt his face heat up under the younger man's gaze. The loving feeling he sensed in that expression…

Doflamingo couldn't have been more pleased.

It was only a small thing, but seeing that Crocodile had actually kept one of his gifts made him happier than any words of thanks he had gotten previously. Taking into account that he kept it in his cigar box, which he had with him at all times, and had been embarrassed when Doflamingo realized he had kept the present made the blonde think that the older man was quite fond of the gift.

The longer he kept his eyes on his lover, the darker Crocodile's blush seemed to become. He was having a hard time fighting the urge to leap off the couch and ravage him.

Images from the underwater office flooded his mind and made him ruffle his feathered coat and lick his lips hungrily.

He wanted _more_.

But Doflamingo wanted to carve his new relationship in stone, not just get his rocks off. However, the primal urges he always felt around the sand man tended to cloud his thoughts. He had to, no; he _needed_ to confirm that Crocodile was really interested.

The smaller man shifted uncomfortably as he felt Doflamingo's intense stare glide over his body from behind the colored lenses.

He knew that his colleague would be ready and willing for a repeat of the earlier events, but was waiting on Crocodile's approval. The Shichibukai cringed a bit as he felt the discomfort of his soiled pants again. His thoughts wandered to the tub, and suddenly his previous idea of asking his new lover to join him didn't sound as embarrassing as it had initially.

Trying to play it cool, he moved from his resting place and wandered over to the couch. The blonde watched him with a curious brow raised as Crocodile ran his fingertips down one of the long legs. A coy smile playing on his lips, he paused and stared down tauntingly at Doflamingo who, even seated, met him at almost eye-level.

"I'm going to go clean up," he started, trailing a ringed finger up the younger man's side and across his shoulders as he continued around behind the sofa. "You're welcome to come with…"

Doflamingo felt blood rush to his face and nether regions.

Crocodile had leaned over the back of the couch and whispered such enticing words hotly into his ear. When he was finally able to breathe correctly, he saw that his lover had already started walking away. He thought he saw traces of a smug smile on what little he could see of Crocodile's face.

Chuckling darkly, the feathered man rose from his perch in time to see Crocodile turn down an adjacent hallway. He waddled after him, taking his time as he gave chase.

Crocodile made his way into the master bathroom not bothering to close the door behind himself. Walking straight to the large bathtub, he opened the tap, allowing time for the water to warm before closing the drain.

As he waited to see if Doflamingo would take his bait, he removed his clothing and withdrew a thin white bathrobe from the linen closet, hastily covering himself. He checked the tub and shut off the faucet, satisfied that the water wouldn't overflow if he and his larger colleague were to share it.

He briefly considered removing his hook.

He usually kept it on at all times in case he somehow got wet and would need a weapon other than his Devil Fruit ability. Bathing was especially hazardous, as he would be completely helpless when soaked through.

He did not completely trust Doflamingo, nor his intentions; for who truly knew what that man was actually thinking. He was placing himself in a delicate situation just letting such a powerful person in the same room as him, especially considering the younger man's own ability.

Seeing as how the other Warlord seemed to already have a means to cancel his Logia form, Crocodile didn't see much reason to keep the dangerous instrument on. But it comforted him to know that if the idiot stepped out of line, the ever-ready hook would be available set him straight.

He wondered momentarily if the other Shichibukai was going to follow, hoping that he hadn't just made a fool of himself with his over the top insinuation only to stand alone in the bathroom. But the violet-haired man's pride would not permit him to appear anxious.

Choosing not to wait to enter the bath, Crocodile shed his robe and laid it on a nearby chair with the rest of his clothes. He stepped into the water and was grateful for the warmth that began to relax his tense muscles, taking a long drag from his cigar. He let a stream of smoke fill the air and mix with the steam that had risen from the tub. The length of the Warlord's workday immediately began to weigh down his eyelids as he soaked.

Carefully tracing the route he believed Crocodile had taken, Doflamingo explored more of the penthouse.

The lengthy hallway he had entered seemed to lead to the Master's chambers. Being so close to Crocodile's bedroom, the tall man became exceedingly giddy with thoughts of what he might be doing there in the future.

Doflamingo noticed an open door ahead of him on the left and waltzed right in. The first thing he observed about the new room was that, luckily, he had indeed found the bath. The second being a familiar set of clothes on a chair just inside the entrance. Finally, the blonde saw Crocodile resting in the gigantic tub with his back to the entrance.

The older man did not seem to notice his presence; Doflamingo smirked to himself mischievously and shed his own clothes on the chair.

The Warlord crept up behind his lover and leaned over to surprise him only to find the man dozing, the cigar between his lips still issuing a thin line of smoke. He smiled warmly at Crocodile's relaxed face and cupped a cheek with one of his hands. With the normal stress absent, his attractiveness was multiplied profusely.

The sleeping man sighed contently and his cigar began to slip from his mouth. Doflamingo snatched the falling tobacco and laughed; he leaned in farther to kiss the bathing Croc, who stirred and mumbled against his lips as he woke.

"Doflamingo?" he grumbled sleepily.

Said man walked around the large spa and slipped into the warm water opposite his colleague. He grinned over at his tub mate as he put the cigar in his own mouth, tasting the slight bitterness and a hint of a familiar something sweet.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep with these in, you know," he teased.

Their long legs tangled together under the water and Doflamingo used his toes to rub against Crocodile's thigh, eliciting a tremor from the drowsy man. He raised his heavily lidded eyes to meet the younger man's, the amber flashing dangerously as his pupils became slits.

The blonde swallowed.

He noted the visible difference in the elder man's behavior Doflamingo knew from experience only occurred when in a loose state of mind. Whether on the rare occasion that the Warlord was drunk or when half-awake, the Croco-man became rather predatorial when his inhibitions were lax.

Slightly groggy, Crocodile looked over at his lover hungrily. Having had his cigar taken, he tried directing his voracious appetite elsewhere, instead focusing on his need to get clean. The shampoo and soap seemed to be behind Doflamingo, so he pushed himself across the large tub to retrieve them.

As he moved toward the other Shichibukai, the dark-haired man heard his breath hitch. Quirking an eyebrow at him, he got a pleasant surprise.

 **The** Donquixote Doflamingo was _blushing_.

The blonde's tanned skin had a distinct pink tinge as he viewed Crocodile coming closer. Feeling suddenly empowered, the older man decided to taunt him a bit. He seated himself practically in Doflamingo's lap, pressing in close as he draped his arms over the larger man's shoulders.

The Warlord took the cigar from his colleague's mouth, placing it in the tray that he kept by the tub, and grabbed a bottle of bath gel; all the while kissing along Doflamingo's jaw line.

Crocodile's sleep deprived mind had concocted another nefarious plot.

He leaned back and pressed the bottle into his lover's hands, who gave him a quizzical stare from behind his lenses. Crocodile frowned slightly and removed the shades, setting them next to the ash tray that held his still-smoking cigar.

"Do me a favor," he couldn't stop himself from kissing the younger man after freeing his startlingly blue eyes. When he finally withdrew his lips from the confused bird, he continued with a suggestive purr, "Help me clean up the mess you made."

A broad smirk began spreading over Doflamingo's face. He couldn't believe his luck today.

After spending so long chasing after the elusive Croc, he now not only had the man willingly sitting naked in his lap, the violet-haired beauty had given orders to touch him. Thoughts of what he could do under said orders made his sadistic mind swirl.

He opened the bath gel Crocodile had handed him and began pouring soap onto his large palm. Setting it aside, he tentatively placed his hands on the smaller man, rubbing over the suds over his muscles slowly.

Crocodile watched him work, his eyes still holding the predatory glow.

"Make sure you get _everywhere_ ," he hummed softly as the younger man drew wide circles on his back.

Doflamingo's toes curled as he got the hint. As his hands worked their way down, Crocodile raised up further in his lap, pressing their chests together. He rubbed his soapy body against the blonde; making more suds and causing the puppeteer to lose concentration momentarily.

Seeing his lover's surprise, Crocodile chuckled softly against his neck as he wrapped his arms around it.

"I'll clean you up, too. Now get busy," he commanded, biting lightly on Doflamingo's ear.

The younger Warlord was ecstatic.

Letting his tongue escape his mouth, its edges twisted upward in manic glee, the blonde went straight for his target. He nestled his soapy fingers between his lover's ass cheeks, pressing a digit inside. The sand-man's entrance was still relatively soft from the thorough stretching he'd received earlier, so it didn't take much persuading before the puppeteer's finger could go further. Crocodile grunted faintly as he started to rub their chests together, forcing his hips back against Doflamingo's hand.

The sinful feelings of pride and lust, two of his favorites if he said so himself, mixed together within the former pirate. He could not only feel his own cum within his lover as he "cleaned", he could see the man practically dancing in his lap as he thrusted himself back upon Doflamingo's fingers.

The years of chasing, the long nights wistfully thinking of a willing party, even the thoughts of a dominating Crocodile…

Had he finally gotten what he wanted?

His musings were cut short by a hand on his shaft. Moaning at the sudden feeling, Doflamingo realized that their positions had somehow been reversed. Now on the other side of the tub, it seemed that Crocodile had reared back and pulled the larger man into his own lap, his hook taking its favorite position around the other Shichibukai's neck.

"Oi! What's the deal, Croco-man?" he groaned, taken a bit off guard.

"I suspect that you may have gotten pretty dirty here earlier," the Warlord joked sarcastically.

Once again Doflamingo had to marvel at the skill of Crocodile's remaining hand. It kept just the right amount of pressure to be maddening, but the tortuous technique was mind-blowing.

He let breathy moans fall off his wagging tongue, his eyes glazing over as he bucked into the wondrous grip.

Crocodile cracked a smug smile. His plan was proceeding flawlessly.

The younger man clung to him; though he was slightly larger than the elder, his embrace was light. His needy partner began to pant softly into the crook of his neck as his member was reawakened by the pale fingers. With his mind numbed by exhaustion and his own arousal, Crocodile saw no call for any further dancing around his goal. Letting go mid-stroke, he laughed haughtily as the blonde whined into his shoulder. He felt Doflamingo's need and brought their hips together with a push of his hook to the larger man's back.

Both men moaned as their erections brushed past each other.

His victim bit down on his shoulder as Crocodile began to grind upward; his large golden hook keeping the puppet master prisoner.

Distracted by the sensations, Doflamingo did not notice the older Warlord's hand floating past his hips. He jolted when he felt a firm grasp on his ass, causing him to involuntarily buck harder.

"What're you-?" he wheezed into Crocodile's hair.

His answer came by way of a finger.

Admittedly, it had been some time since someone had dared to penetrate him, so he had been unprepared for the sudden turn of events. Any defiant efforts or protestations were stifled when Crocodile turned his head to lick along the startled bird's heated skin.

It was too hot.

The water felt scorching, the metal at his back seared his flesh, and the look in the older Warlord's eyes as he once again claimed Doflamingo's mouth set something ablaze within the trembling man. The liquid gold within Crocodile's gaze smoldered as it met the deep sapphire of his own eyes, and the blonde gave a small nod to answer the silent question that passed between them.

Doflamingo groaned quietly as the finger that had been teasing his entrance pushed completely past the stubborn ring of muscles; it had _definitely_ been a while. It was an odd feeling, being stretched after so long, but Crocodile's skill with his hand didn't seem to end at frontal stimulation.

"You- _hah_ are a little too good at this, fufu…" he laughed breathlessly.

Crocodile growled as he added another finger, pushing them both in to where his rings teased the edge of Doflamingo's hole.

"You should take notes, you damn bird."

It was then that a crooked finger brushed a place that made the puppeteer cry out, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"There! Oh god, Crocodile, _there_ -"

His words morphed into a flurry of curses and ragged breathing as the older man showed him the additional expertise his extra years had afforded him.

Doflamingo rubbed his body closer, their now painfully hard members taunting each other. The blonde had never been shy about letting his opinion be heard, and that extended to his vocal behavior when being taken. Crocodile seemed unperturbed by this; if anything this made him all the more ravenous. His ears devoured the whines and gasps now issuing from his colleague's mouth as the body in his lap demanded more attention.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice slightly huskier than normal.

Hazy Cerulean met Fiery Gold and Doflamingo shook his head, surprising them both.

"Not here," he said, confused with his own pickiness. He wanted to continue so badly, but, "On the bed. I want to see your room."

Crocodile was about to protest, his body wanting to rebel against any further stalling, when a loud knocking permeated their passionate scene.

"Sir Crocodile? I've brought the dinner you ordered!"

The Shichibukai cursed his servant's timing, planning on running through whomever it was that dared to disturb him. Doflamingo had already escaped his grasp, extracting himself from the water and grabbing a towel.

The tall blonde dried himself hastily as he tried to hide his face. The strangeness of halting their exchange still fresh on his mind, he decided to use the opportunity to think on his actions. He grabbed the first thing on the chair where they had left their clothes, pulling on something made of a light material that turned out to be a robe.

"I'll bring in the food. You…you finish up."

Offering a small smile, Doflamingo bolted down the hallway leaving behind a very frustrated Croc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----Originally posted on FF.net on 05/23/2012-----
> 
> Okay, so I hope that helped ease some of your frustration with the delay.
> 
> Has it really been three months?
> 
> Anyway, I have a tumblr now, it is here: http://xiggymatsu.tumblr.com/
> 
> I usually reblog a bunch of One Piece shit, mostly yaoi and the like. But I warn you now, if you don't like Sanji x Zoro, you might be getting a bunch of spam...
> 
> I also made a little video back in March for DoflaCroc: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G51fTj42OdI&feature=g-upl
> 
> I hope you like it, it's just a compilation of pictures to a song, but I worked hard on it. (None of the art is mine, I take no credit for their beauty)
> 
> This chapter took forever to get out of my head in a way that I was satisfied with, it had nothing to do with being lazy! (Lies)


	4. A Small Feast, A Change of Pace

**Chapter Four:** A Small Feast, A Change of Pace

A lone figure stood outside the second sub-level of the large suite waiting nervously for one of its occupants to open the service entrance.

Having hurried out of the servant's elevator with the cart laden with his master's food, the twenty-something man was disheveled and out of breath when he began knocking on the door. He had heard that Sir Crocodile had a guest and was eager to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that garnered his master's invitation to visit.

The Warlord _never_ had guests.

The servant wondered briefly at who could be important enough to merit such benevolence from the secretive protector of Alabasta. He had not, however, been expecting said visitor to answer the door, nor had he anticipated the sinister grin that loomed so far above him.

He stuttered as he presented the food cart to the intimidating man, meriting a disturbing chuckle that chilled him to the bone. He had no sooner given the dinner to the guest than found a door in his face. The servant blinked in surprise and scratched his head as a thought registered.

"Was he in the Master's robe?"

Behind the door Doflamingo laughed at the young man's behavior, the sick thrill of instilling fear in others making his thoughts momentarily stray from what he had escaped in the bath.

It had been a small miracle that he had even found the service entrance in the first place having not realized that Crocodile's apartment spanned several levels. The stairs leading from the master's quarters on the top floor to the sub-levels had been hidden in what had originally appeared to be a closet. They had proved difficult given his aroused state, but the painful erection had finally subsided. The blonde looked at the small feast the boy had brought them; clearly "light supper" had been taken as merely a suggestion. Now he was once again forced to explore the labyrinth in search of a dining room.

Meanwhile, a brooding Croc was left to finish cleaning up.

Having finally calmed his body down enough to get out of the now chilled water, he thought on how he could salvage the situation. Doflamingo's behavior had stirred something within him, and Crocodile was surprised at how much he wanted to regain the dominance he had been allowed earlier.

The sand-man dried himself quickly, his body urging him to get to the food that had been brought up, when he noticed Doflamingo's clothes laying on the chair with his own. A wry smile tugged at his lips as he thought of a way to get back at the deserter.

It had taken quite a bit of exploring, but Doflamingo finally located a room that sort of resembled a breakfast nook. While he wasn't sure if this was what Crocodile had had in mind for eating arrangements, he felt that the exhausted Warlord would be glad to eat no matter where he was.

A wide booth sat in one corner next to a window that revealed a breathtaking view of the city. The large man was once again appreciative that his colleague had a similar stature, as he was not accustomed to being able to sit comfortably in most dining areas. The seat nestled into the corner of the room hugged the wall and provided what promised to be a cozy spot to sidle up to his new lover.

He had just begun to set out the food when he felt a presence behind him.

Doflamingo tried to ignore the smell of cigar smoke that began to fill the room as well as the feeling of a lingering gaze that seemed to burn him to his core. The blonde's face reflected that heat, but he didn't dare turn around. He was still slightly befuddled as to why he had shied from the older man's grasp, especially after all the hard work to make Crocodile his.

Perhaps he was still trying to absorb the fact that the elusive reptile had finally accepted and possibly returned his feelings; he wasn't sure. The rate at which their relationship had progressed in the last few hours had the flighty bird's head spinning. Not that he would ever complain about the development.

Doflamingo finished laying out the spread and sat down before finally looking up at the room's other occupant. What his shadeless eyes met made a hunger unrelated to food surge forth inside him.

It just wasn't _fair_.

Crocodile leaned seductively against the door frame dressed in what appeared to be nothing more than Doflamingo's shirt. The smaller man wore the over-sized attire as what might have been a nightgown, save the large V-neck that dipped all the way down his abdominals. His hair was still damp and a few slick strands clung loosely to the sides of his face where his half-lidded eyes still smoldered with the remainder of the arousal they had shared in the other room.

The cigar had been retrieved from the ashtray and rekindled; trapped in the predator's teeth that were now visible due to the smirk that lazed across the older man's face. The end of Doflamingo's shirt gave way to the pale pair of well-toned legs which moved fluidly as Crocodile sidled over to the table. The older man slid into the other side of the booth to where he came to sit next to the blonde, their hips barely touching. He said nothing as he took one of the empty plates that had been brought with the meal and began to serve himself, not completely disregarding the larger man's inquisitive gaze. A small smug smile remained on the scarred face.

"S-Seems we got a full spread."

Doflamingo tried to sound casual, and silently cursed the abnormally flustered speech gave away his nervousness.

"Seems so."

Crocodile's curt response was low and full of a dark sort of mirth.

Dangerous.

He withdrew a set of silverware from a small basket that was with their dinner and proceeded to cut a piece of meat. The violet-haired man used his hook to hold down the other side of the succulent flesh as he sliced with his remaining hand, pausing when he was done to clean the gold of any food particles. Doflamingo took the hint and quickly gathered himself a meal. They ate somewhat silently, the occasional praise of a particular taste coming from the guest with short replies from his host being the only interruptions.

In their silence, both men's minds were in a frenzy.

The two of them brooded over how to proceed. What could they possibly do to get back to the previous mood? How would one persuade the other up to the bedroom? Now that Crocodile had traversed into new waters, who would end up in command?

"Dammit!" Doflamingo cursed to himself, "Even if the old man wants to lead, _somebody_ has to make a move!"

As if on cue, Crocodile set down his fork and dabbed at his face with a fine cloth napkin. Eyes sliding over Doflamingo's form, his heated gaze made the younger man tense as they raked over what was poorly hidden by the thin robe. If not for the silence of the room the blonde would have missed the slight growl that emanated from the smaller Warlord as their eyes finally met.

It was primal. It was predatory.

It was _hot_.

In all the time that the two Shichibukai had known each other, in all the time the older man had been resisting, Doflamingo had never been exposed to this pure intensity.

This is what he'd wanted all along, he decided. Not just a plaything to amuse him when his work got dull; something to chase after and tease. He wanted to see the true fire within the beast that had, like him, crawled its way into the government, hiding in wait for the opportune moment. He had been hunting for the monster that dwelled inside the cold exterior. Now that he was within the Croc's lair, it seemed as if all barriers were down. The creature was within his reach.

As if to prove that point, Doflamingo began to feel a tingle down his spine as Crocodile moved his hand over to the larger man's thigh. The ghostly touch of the ringed fingers ran up his leg, coming temptingly close to what would soon be a… hard problem to deal with.

Crocodile smirked to himself.

He could practically see the blonde's body begging to be plundered. Doflamingo's breath was becoming short and a slight tremble had set in on the utensil in his hand, which fruitlessly still attempted to bring food to the Shichibukai's mouth as he tried to remain aloof. Clearly his lover's body hadn't quite forgotten the occurrence in the bath.

When their eyes met, Crocodile could see the desire within the bird threatening to burst. He raised his hand up Doflamingo's side, relishing the breathy groan that slipped past the younger man's lips. The trailing fingers glided across a large shoulder and twisted in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Pulling softly, he guided the puppeteer's face to his.

The kiss was brief, but within it was a challenge.

A fork landed with a clatter on Doflamingo's plate as he twisted in the booth and wrapped his arms around the smaller Warlord. Crocodile's lips found his again and they wasted no time in sharing the tastes of their meal. Tongues wrestled for dominance until the two had to gasp for air.

The sand-man looked at the food left on Doflamingo's plate.

"You still have some; or are you done?"

The blonde didn't spare the meal a glance as he moved in for another taste of his lover.

"I was actually thinking more about _dessert_."

"Kuahaha, that's too bad. I keep _that_ upstairs," Crocodile shamelessly alluded as he bit lightly at the other man's lip, "it's a special treat I have in my room that I might be willing to share."

With little warning, the older man felt himself being dragged unceremoniously from the booth and up into Doflamingo's arms once again. The blonde didn't break the kiss once as he stood and backed slowly out of the room.

Crocodile hooked his arm around his lover's neck and pressed into the embrace, relishing the strength and heat that emanated from the muscled arms that held him close. His bejeweled fingers tangled in the short blonde locks as their tongues fought, desperate breaths coming in gasps as the blonde carried them down the hall and up the stairs.

Doflamingo ascended slowly to avoid a slip in the cramped stairwell, having to inch along tortuously while attempting to not bash his lover's long legs into the wall or doorframe at the top. He toed his way across the top floor, his obscured vision and lust-filled mind making progress toward the bedroom difficult. After nearly tripping over the rug, he grudgingly relented from the kiss and focused on getting them down the hall. Crocodile seemed to take delight teasing him with wet kisses to his jugular, sucking harshly at the tanned skin and leaving marks along his collar bone that would most likely still be visible in the morning.

As the lovers reached the end of the final hallway, Doflamingo realized he wouldn't be able to open the door with his arms occupied. Sensing this in the brief moment of hesitation, Crocodile bit at the junction between his shoulder and throat to get his attention. He lapped up the bead of red that formed at the wound, smirking as he noticed the bird's eyes flutter.

"Let me down and I'll serve up the next course," he coaxed.

A surprised grunt escaped his throat as the grip on his body slackened all at once. He didn't have time to protest due to the insistent mouth that returned hungrily to his, so the shorter man resolved to reaching behind them and twisting the handle; forcing the younger Warlord backward as he returned the ravenous display.

Savoring the gasp he received when he pushed Doflamingo down onto his very large bed, for which he was now grateful because of their combined size, Crocodile set himself to work in trying to entice more pleasant noises from his new lover.

The blonde, suffice it to say, was delightfully surprised.

He let the smaller man hold him down; a luxury afforded to few throughout his lifetime, and let no sound be extinguished. His robe was pulled open and the heat from Crocodile's hand left tingling trails all over him as the older, seemingly more experienced man caressed his body in search of vulnerabilities.

As the touches became more tortuous, they also drew closer to the center of his problems. His voice left him momentarily when his erection finally received some much needed attention. He had realized too late that the carnivore had intended to descend upon it, so sound came back to him in a choked cry.

Never in all his experience with that cranky and distant Shichibukai had he been the recipient of such a favor. He had never even attempted to force the man to give him head because he was wary of the Croc's jaws, but the cigars were hard on his libido.

While he was only a social smoker, he had to appreciate a good cigar, if only for the fact that he loved watching those seductive lips work one over. The cutter he had given the older Warlord had been sort of a gift to himself so that he could enjoy his own guilty habit _and_ feel involved.

Once again, he was extremely pleased that the stubborn old man had kept it, but not so much he was now that his true fantasy was finally playing out. If Crocodile's skill with his remaining hand had been any indication of his sexual prowess, it was nothing compared to that of his mouth. He felt that this was another indication of the hidden lifestyle the man must have lead; one more secret that he wished to be privy to.

Crocodile pulled his hips to the edge of the mattress letting the long legs spill over the side to get better access as he knelt between them. He held the larger man down so that he wouldn't get too cocky and buck against his throat as his tongue ran up the underside of the impressive length.

He yet again thanked his luck at having a similar stature to his bed partner; he would have suffered greatly over the years due to the extreme proportions the ten foot tall man sported. Having difficulty taking all of it into his mouth just yet, he resolved to slowly teasing the man by other means.

Using his hook as a dead weight on the twitching hips, the sand-man moved his hand to the equally spasmodic sac that rested against the duvet. He rolled one of the heavy balls with his fingers and sneered around the head of Doflamingo's cock when a deep wanton moan issued from farther up the bed. Relaxing his jaw as much as possible, Crocodile took it in as far as he could, not flinching even when the tip hit the back of his throat. He laid his tongue flat against the bottom of the shaft and began to bob, grateful that his unruly youth had had allotted him some skill in this field of expertise.

His effort brought forth a torrent of pleased grunts and moans, and a grasping hand that worked its way into his hair. Doflamingo didn't pull but the long fingers entwined with the violet locks and massaged at his scalp. The sensuality of his action made Crocodile give an appreciative hum, sending reverberations along the sensitive member. Doflamingo gasped when the sudden vibration rocked through to his core and let out a regretful whine when it was over.

The older man chuckled at the newfound weakness and gave him what he assumed the younger wanted.

Tracing his tongue around the engorged head, the sand-man hummed an old sea shanty he'd overheard somewhere in his youth. The lilting melody may not have been entirely verbatim, but it still elicited a few squirms from his steadily unwinding bed partner.

He ran his hand along the slick shaft coated in his own saliva and the precum that had been leaking slowly from the tip. His lubricated fingertips then descended to rub along the pronounced vein in Doflamingo's cock as he teased the head with his reptilic flickering tongue. Crocodile then used his tortuous fingers to fondle the sensitive nerve between the sac and the neglected, twitching hole. He barely pressed into the spasming ring of muscle and the blonde was crying out.

He momentarily let go of the member with an audible pop.

"Not yet," Crocodile warned as he continued to pleasure the Warlord.

"Croco _\- aah…_ I'm-" he didn't get to finish as he had to bite down on his lip.

The fingers that had slowly probed their way inside him had found their mark.

" _M-nmm_ ~ _!_ Croco…dile- " the puppeteer's deep voice was temporarily strained as he found himself being manipulated in the _best_ way.

Sensing the end, the dark-haired man smirked and took the opportunity to drive the other mad. Crocodile pushed the throbbing cock in as far as he could take it, dragging his teeth lightly along the bottom. With the light colored hairs at the base tickling his nose, the Shichibukai swallowed several times around the head as he prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Doflamingo.

The result was immediate.

Crocodile didn't cringe as he felt the salty fluid hit the taste buds at the base of his tongue, savoring the feeling of accomplishment. It had been some time since he had the pleasure of deliberately causing someone so powerful to completely fall apart like this. His heavily lidded eyes glittered with a dark sort of joy as he raised himself from the floor and towered over the recovering bird.

The younger man was still struggling to regain his breath when Crocodile climbed on top of him and pinned his arms to his sides. Doflamingo didn't question any of this because his mouth was occupied quickly by a tongue that wanted to give a sample of what it had just done for him. The taste wasn't entirely unpleasant as it was accompanied by the older Warlord's own sweet flavor.

Crocodile watched as Doflamingo pushed up onto his elbows and fought his way out of the robe, completely exposing himself. While he drank in the sight of the larger man's tanned body spread out on his bed, his for the taking, the Shichibukai decided to return the maneuver. Pale skin was slowly revealed as the elder of the two leaned back and pulled Doflamingo's oversized shirt off himself tantalizingly slow. He kept his gaze locked on the sapphire eyes as their lustful heat simmered in the dim light that filtered in from the hallway. As if to fan the flames, he arched his body suggestively to pull the last bit of fabric free, brushing his own erection past the quickly reviving member beneath him.

"Good to know that your recovery time hasn't suffered at your age," Crocodile taunted; continuing to thrust lazily against the half-hard length as he savored the friction he so desperately needed at the moment.

"fufufu- _Nnn…_ Like you're one to talk, old man. Don't even know how you can get it up at such an _advanced_ age. Elderly like you need to be retired in a resort somewhere, Oh _wait!_ " the blonde laughed, the sarcasm rolling sweetly from his abused lips as he drew the older Warlord down to meet him in a onslaught of fervent kisses.

"Yeah, and how's Dressrosa any better?" Crocodile sneered, but his words held no malice. "Maybe middle-age only affects idiots."

"Or maybe I'm just too sexy for your body to say no~" Doflamingo rolled his hips up to meet the sand-man's, who bit his lip to hold back a compromising moan.

The sound had obviously not been adequately muffled if the cocky grin that plastered itself on the damn bird's face suggested anything. Crocodile decided to change tactics to hide some of his embarrassment and edged across the mattress to the bedside table, reaching in the very back of the drawer to find a bottle that had been there a good while.

Doflamingo smirked the whole time, satisfied that his uncharacteristically absurd hesitation earlier in the evening didn't seem to be affecting them anymore. Not if the eagerness that they were sharing now was any indication. He eyed the dusty bottle that Crocodile produced, a bit relieved that he actually had lubrication, and genuinely pleased that it didn't look used. He liked the idea that the Croc wasn't sleeping around, even if their relationship hadn't really been a "relationship" until just a couple hours before. But he couldn't shake the laugh that boiled up within him at the fact that he still kept it there in case a certain someone happened to stop by.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'," he teased, scooting up the bed to where his head rested on the plush pillows.

Instead of receiving an answer, Crocodile crawled back over to him and kissed up Doflamingo's well-formed torso, letting his tongue trace the dips between the pronounced musculature. Just as he felt the enhanced roughness that only the sandy tongue could have begin to torment his perked nipple, he registered a probing hand back at his entrance. Two lube-slicked fingers slid in without issue, and Doflamingo sucked in an appreciative breath. The teeth that bit down on the sensitive bud coupled with the expert touch inside him made his journey back to the peak of arousal a short one. His tongue lolled from between his jaws, the teeth exposed in the grin that showed his excitement. The normally menacing face held no threat as he shifted his weight so that he could use a hand to draw Crocodile's lips to his. While they enjoyed each other's tastes again, another finger worked its way in.

The blonde panted against the violet-haired Warlord's mouth as he shifted again, spreading his legs a bit more.

"C'mon Babe, make me a man~ " he mocked.

Crocodile scoffed, rolling his eyes as he repositioned himself. The scented lubricant he had gotten in Nanohana so long ago finally found its use as he coated his engorged member. He directed a heated look down at his lover as he pressed the head to the eager entrance.

"Freaks like you can't be considered men, but I can try."

A heavy moan ripped from the throats of both men as he pushed into the searing hot cavern. The older Shichibukai ignored the breathy " _Hot damn_ , you're _huge_ " and continued his progress until he was fully sheathed in Doflamingo's tight ass. Just as he had anticipated, the puppeteer didn't seem to have much experience being the recipient; not that he could blame anyone for avoiding that particular subject around the intimidating and quite often frightening man.

As the walls inside the blonde contracted around him, he briefly lamented the aging process. Thinking of his wilder, younger days when he could go several rounds without batting an eye made him grateful that what stamina they still afforded him kept him from cumming as soon as the bird began to get used to his girth.

"You ready yet, you sick bastard?"

"Bring it on, Croco-man!"

Crocodile complied, drawing back nearly all the way before slamming back in. He angled his hips as he adjusted the larger man's legs over his shoulders, desperately trying to relocate the perfect spot before his pleasure became too much. Doflamingo rose to the occasion, pressing his body into the thrusts as his mouth let loose a torrent of delicious sound.

The hook found its way around the blonde's neck, twisting just enough to add a bit of sadistic pain/pleasure to their heated actions. Crocodile leaned down into his lover and licked the droplet of blood that oozed at the tip, just above his earlier bite mark. Blue eyes connected with his and the mental exchange that took place only vaguely implied what the younger man was about to do.

"Vampiric Gator," he accused playfully, panting slightly.

"You know you love it."

He didn't say much else as he felt the muscles surrounding him tense, but gave a yell as he felt his body twist. After a maneuver or two more, he found himself staring up into the other man's grinning face and glared at the fingers he waggled in Crocodile's face.

"Can't say that I don't, _fufufu…"_

He leaned into Crocodile's neck and bit down harshly on the pale neck, dragging his large tongue over the wound to lap up the blood that escaped. As if to distract the man, Doflamingo reached back and slid the hardened member back in, letting out a satisfied hiss as it sank even deeper into him. He really had been missing out, he concluded, if only by not having someone that was his equal as his companion.

Crocodile, meanwhile, was struggling not to moan like a two-bit whore.

At this moment, the power that the underworld broker held paled in comparison to the power he held over the elder man in the bedroom as far as he was concerned. He may have been the one entering, but Doflamingo had seized the key to both of their release. Drunk on the sensation of the powerful Warlord riding him, he bucked into each downward movement, effectively returning some of the upper-hand to himself.

His left hand left scratches on the blonde's hip, while his hook remained like a noose hanging from the puppet master's neck. He began to laugh darkly as he felt the threat orgasm upon him.

"See you on the other side," he chuckled to Doflamingo's quizzical expression before wrapping his hand around the erection bobbing against his stomach and giving it a few harsh strokes.

The over-stimulated bird threw his head back in a breathy cry as his seed shot out onto Crocodile's abdominals, the pressure causing his body to tremble and muscles to spasm enough that the Shichibukai beneath him came moments later.

Doflamingo collapsed onto the panting chest, slipping the spent phallus out of himself and rolling to his lover's side.

The two lay together, their breathing labored as they came down from the euphoria. Crocodile immediately began to feel the exhaustion from his work day and their evening together weighing upon him. He looked to the other Shichibukai for what might come next.

The younger man's eyes met his as their breathing synchronized and a sense of wonder seemed to fill the crystalline pools.

Crocodile didn't protest as the blonde raised a hand to the darker, longer locks that framed his face. He leaned slightly into the touch, his golden eyes never leaving the deep azure as the strands were brushed from his cheeks. A warm, sated smile crept onto his face while Doflamingo played with his hair, surprising the larger man when affection gesture granted him an equally tender lover.

The elder man wrapped his right hand around the back of the tanned neck and pulled the blonde up into a slow, sensuous kiss. Though his efforts were hindered by the sluggishness of the post-coital and work-day induced fatigue, Crocodile managed to convey an emotion within the kiss that left Doflamingo breathless. Anything else went unsaid as the violet-haired man fell asleep soon after with his colleague still laying on his broad chest, his ringed fingers entwined in the short blonde hair at the base of the younger Warlord's skull.

Doflamingo continued to run his own fingers through Crocodile's lank hair until the man's breathing completely regulated.

He marveled at the relaxed smile that had fixed itself to the elder man's face; the years that seemed to disappear from the stress-free reptile made him realize how much the chaotic sea affected its inhabitants.

As badly as he wanted to fall into unconsciousness right then and there, the mess still had to be taken care of. He eased his way out of the sleeping Shichibukai's grasp, trying not to disturb his slumber, and traipsed silently out of the room. Crossing the lit hallway, he took a quick, hot shower, being sure to cleanse away all the sweat and uncomfortable fluid. The heated water helped to relax his tense muscles, something Doflamingo would no doubt be grateful for in the morning.

The rivulets of water that continued to cascade down his large body lulled his mind as he watched them. While some part of him relieved that their relationship had seemingly been affirmed, his sick and twisted mind couldn't help but concoct a paranoid belief that Crocodile would never truly be his. To a man that was used to careful control over his possessions, the thought of rebellion angered and even frightened him. Many a friend and lover had felt his wrath when he had discovered a betrayal. His subordinates lived in constant fear of his displeasure, and he relished the feeling of power this gave him.

But not Crocodile.

Doflamingo had not ever found a more satisfying plaything in all his life.

The years of pursuing the headstrong reptile had never grown dull; he found every encounter challenging to his ego and pride. The older man was still a mystery to him, even after all this time he had never broken through the iron-clad armor around the predator's scaly heart.

Until tonight.

He had finally chipped away just enough to see a more vulnerable, softer side of the bristly beast. He shivered; not from the chill of the water that seeped into his bones, but from the thought that he may be nearing the end of his chase. Even as a child he had never kept a toy that dissatisfied or bored him, so the blonde had grown used to abandoning anything that did so even now.

Before now, however, he had never been hesitant. Just like in the bath, he experienced the foreign feeling with a great confusion. This reluctance to let go of something made him call his methods into question. Had he been missing out on something when he let his old lovers go?

He didn't know much about relationships, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the touchy-feely stuff if Crocodile no longer presented a challenge. All this time he had been after the Croc's tail wanting something more from the man than just physical and verbal play, but he had never really considered what exactly that meant. The anxiousness from the razor-edge that they were perched upon made the powerful underworld leader _very_ uncomfortable.

After having made a living manipulating people, the Joker felt as he had become the raven-haired man's marionette, dancing desperately to satisfy his every whim.

An image of the tender smile he had shown the blonde before falling asleep filled Doflamingo's mind, and once more he felt an odd fluttering somewhere in the pit of his stomach. The image morphed into that of a predatory and dominating Croc, and he shivered as he felt a tingle blaze down his spine. He sighed and shut off the water, letting the cold liquid drip off of him.

Grabbing one of the plush white towels from the rack next to the shower he dried himself and picked up his sunglasses from the edge of the now empty bathtub. He looked at Crocodile's discarded clothes as he pulled on his pants, contemplating briefly before bringing them along with a wetted cloth back across the hall. He left the garments over the back of a large armchair that rested just inside the master bedroom and proceeded to the bedside.

Still exactly as the blonde left him, Crocodile slumbered with a pleased look on his face.

Doflamingo folded the damp rag in his hand and leaned over his resting lover, gently kissing him on his parted lips as the younger man ran the cloth over the mess on his exposed torso. He made sure to wick away any sweat as well before he placed the soiled fabric on the end table next to the headboard. He retrieved his shirt from where Crocodile had tossed it, running his hands over the material as he recalled the show the surprisingly kinky man had performed as he removed the clothing.

He grinned gleefully as he thought that perhaps the elder Warlord still had much more interesting things to offer.

He left his shirt and sunglasses with Crocodile's clothes and crawled into bed. Doflamingo frowned as he realized the hook would prohibit him from getting any closer to his sleeping colleague. He eyed the attachments and hoped the predator wouldn't maim him for removing it.

After he fumbled with it a bit, he finally freed the remainder of Crocodile's arm from the golden encasement. Doflamingo dropped the heavy metal quietly over the edge of the bed and threw the covers over them as pressed himself into the slumbering Shichibukai's side. As if sensing him, he rolled over and wrapped his right arm around the larger man's middle, molding his body to the blonde's.

Again, the overwhelming flutter entered his gut and the young bird felt warmth filling him as he embraced the man who he could hardly fathom was… _snuggling_ with him.

"This just might be-" he wondered listlessly, sleep derailing the sea-train of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----Originally posted on FF.net on 10/17/2012-----
> 
> Dammit Dofu, don't fall asleep!
> 
> Yeah, so he really doesn't know what he wants, he just knows that Crocodile is fun to fuck with...fufufu
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> I made another fic that's mainly SanZo (which is my oldest and most favorite pairing) and I was surprised how fast it got hits  
> Seriously, though...
> 
> DoflaCroc is pretty popular on Tumblr so I spend a lot of time on there trolling the OP fandom under the same username  
> This was up a couple days ago on there and I don't think anyone really noticed T~T
> 
> But, I'd like to thank all the people who have sent me feedback on here and there (and DevArt) and encourage anyone else to talk to me  
> I don't bite! And I love to hear from other fans~


End file.
